


Trying Domestic

by Slytherin_Paramour



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Melody and River are not the same person, Not for Rose fans, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Paramour/pseuds/Slytherin_Paramour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna had always been his best friend and when they settled into something more than friendly she was okay with it. More than friendly ended up translating to two children and a failed engagement. After time apart can they try domestic? At least for the kids? Not if Rose has anything to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic for a livejournal community and decided to post it here as well. This is my first fic for Doctor Who and the main pairing isn't quite common so I'm nervous. Hopefully it isn't too awful. It's been quite a while since I started writing this fic so it has a bit more done than my other works. Most of the story line of the show still stands for this fic it’s just slightly twisted. All the characters are around the same age to fit the idea they went to school together and the timeline is set so they’re a certain age. (I’m not good with timelines so let’s not get into that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Unfornately all I have is a Tenth Doctor sonic screwdriver, a poster, and a couple shirts. 
> 
> Not Brit picked so any Americanisms are my fault. Enjoy!

“Up you get Jenny. Daddy is waiting with Ben by the door.” The red haired woman looked down at her daughter. The small blonde haired girl shook her head and clutched her teddy to her tightly. Donna sighed before sitting down next to her daughter on the bed.  
  
“What’s wrong love?” she asked as she pulled her daughter to her. The small four year old curled into her mother’s lap and stayed quiet. Donna knew that Jenny was keeping something in. The little girl was the type of person who didn’t like to burden her parents even at the young age of four. Jenny was also like her father in the way she didn’t like to share what was bothering her unless it was Donna asking and even then it took a while to make her talk.  
  
Eventually though Jenny took a deep breath and looked up at her mother’s blue green eyes.  
  
“I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay with you Mummy. Don’t make me go. Please.” Donna could see that Jenny was about to cry. All the signs were there: trembling bottom lip, the occasional tremor, and the watery eyes. Jenny put her face in Donna’s shirt to hide herself.  
  
“Daddy wants to spend time with you and Ben. You really should go.” She said and tried to maintain a calm voice. Jenny was easily set of by the slightest of things. She was so very aware of everyone around her.  
  
“Not if icky Row is there.” Jenny muttered into her mother’s shirt.  
  
“Icky Row? Who is icky Row?” Donna was more than amused. She could guess who Jenny meant but she wanted the girl to say it. Her daughter had never liked her father’s girlfriend.  
  
“The yellow lady.”  Jenny said in a tone that insinuated you-should’ve-known-that-mum. She suddenly didn’t look about to cry. She was fierce ready to tell her mother what she thought of the yellow lady.  
  
“Rose you mean. Look Jenny don’t you worry about Rose. You’re going with your Daddy to the TARDIS to stay with him for the weekend. That’s all and then you’ll come right back here with me. Rose might not even be there. If you get lonely you can always phone me. Come on lets go.” She rose from the bed and set her daughter down. Jenny nodded and grabbed her small Barbie backpack and checked over her teddy before walking out the door of her room.  
  
Downstairs Ten waited with Ben. He was smiling at his older son and explaining to him how the atom was made up of different particles. Donna thought he was barmy. Ben wasn’t as into science as his father would’ve liked.  
  
“The atom is made up of particles called protons, neutrons, and electrons. Depending on the number of each tells you which element you have and what isotope. It’s important because everything is made up of atoms. The particles all have different charges for example protons are all charged with one positive charge and electrons have one negative charge. Neutrons don’t have a charge because as stated in the name they’re neutral. So…”  
  
“Here’s Jenny.” Donna interrupted Ten before her son actually begged for the lecture to stop. The poor boy seemed seconds away from doing it.  
  
“Right! Thank you Donna! Jenny are you excited? We have so much to do. First we need to go find some parts I need for the TARDIS were gonna need to go somewhere special are you up for it? Then we need to go get some banana ice cream because that is the best ice cream in the world. It’s been a while since you went to the TARDIS...” Ten never shut his gob. He hadn’t changed at all from when Donna met him all those years ago.  
  
“Anyway they’re packed for the weekend. They have everything they need and if you need anything just phone me. I’ll be right over to help. Don’t you dare not call if something goes wrong. None of that I can fix it myself nonsense. Last time you did that Jenny ended up with shorter hair because you made the gum stickier than it already was.” Her tone was a bit forceful to emphasize her point. Couldn’t let the silly space man run around thinking he could do absolutely anything. She had way too much against him for that to be true.  
  
“Yes of course. Don’t worry Donna everything is going to be fine. You two run off to the car and settle in I need to speak with your Mum.” The last bit was directed the children and they quickly ran off the dark blue BMW parked in the drive way. “How have you been? River told Eleven about what happened with the latest one. Donna why don’t you tell me anything anymore?”  
  
His happy go lucky attitude had disappeared the moment the children left and Donna suddenly missed them very much. She didn’t want to have this conversation with him. It didn’t concern him and it would only make things even tenser between them. They had issues as it was already and this would only add to it. Oh she was going to get River back so badly when she next saw her. The curly haired blonde wouldn’t know what hit her.  
  
“I’m fine. Honestly no need to worry ‘bout me. Just take the kids, take care of them, and bring them back to me in one piece. That’s all that matters now. Go on, I can see Rose is waiting for you.” Indeed the young blonde was waving at him to hurry up. Some people just never grew up. She internally shook her head.  
  
“Right. Okay alright, if you say so. See you Sunday around lunch time?” he asked and she simply nodded. The quicker he left the quicker she could leave as well. She had a lot to go over with Sarah Jane for the articles. Her latest temping job at least was with someone she knew.  
  
Ten made his way to the car and strapped in. He waved for a second before turning out of the drive way. Rose was probably on her phone as was typical. Ben and Jenny waved at her from the windows of the back seats before the car was zooming down the road probably faster than deemed legal but Donna trusted Ten enough to make it to the TARDIS in one piece. She waved at them until they disappeared down the street. She walked back into the house and sighed. Life was still just as difficult as it had been back then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the things I mentioned in my first note still apply. Please heed all the warnings whether in the tags or in the notes. Otherwise...
> 
> Enjoy!

  


  
“River Song! You are in so much trouble missy!” Donna said as soon as the curly blonde walked into her house. Her best friend simply smiled already having an idea of what she’d done.

“What did she do now?” Amy asked as she came in carrying a small little brown haired Melody.

“What do you think?” Donna responded shutting her front door and leading them into the kitchen. She set about making tea and her friends settled at the table. Melody ran off to the telly and the three young women were finally alone.

“She didn’t tell Ten anything! I know she didn’t.” the other red head said in the blonde’s defense. Nodding at Donna when she gave her a cuppa before take a drink.

“She didn’t tell Ten but she told Eleven and he told Ten. We all know those brothers couldn’t keep secrets from each other if they tried. They’re like the same person!” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told him. He insisted though Donna and honestly with his hair and eyes it’s hard to deny Eleven anything! Is it such a problem that Ten knows about the latest?” River didn’t really see that much of a problem but then she unlike Donna made her feelings for her Doctor very clear. Eleven knew all about what she felt and Ten was oblivious to what Donna felt. They had the opposites of the romantic spectrum.

“Yes it is such a problem. This is Ten were talking about. You know he’ll try to fix it and make it worse. It’s the reason we didn’t last past school and you know it. Sharing the kids between us is already difficult without having him meddle in my life. I wouldn’t be able to do anything with him sticking his nose into everything. You were all there back then.” Donna didn’t really like to think back on her school days. They were best forgotten and buried deep where they couldn’t find her. It was just better that way.

“That was years ago though! He’s changed since then.” River insisted and the looks she got from both red heads made her want to hide.

“He’s with Rose. Again.” 

“He’s changed oh so much since then.”

Donna countered her snidely at the same time as Amy sarcastically spoke. They shook their heads simultaneously remembering all those times a certain blonde came around when no one asked her too. Always butting into their lives because the Doctors had this weird love for her. It certainly had never meant the rest of them liked her. With possibly the exception of Jack but then again he also fell under the weird love category when it came to Rose.

“I will admit you’re right about his fixing it by making it worse tendency and I will agree that Rose is certainly not one of his better moments but still he cares. I mean how many exes do you have that come around and ask about your wellbeing simply because they want to?” Now River was starting to make sense and that bothered Donna.

She hadn’t wanted this whole thing to be blown up and analyzed so that it would prove she was being childish for trying to keep her life a secret. Too late now though because River had driven home her argument with the caring card. She was right no one else cared like he did but that was over and had been for years. He wasn’t allowed to be part of her life like that anymore. They had signed away all of that.

“He cares because he’s the father to my children. That’s all. It has nothing to do with me. All that matters is that I’m fine so I can care for the kids while he runs around with his bottle blonde girlfriend like the young adult he is. Simple.”

Thinking like that made it easier for her to process how complicated her relationship with her baby daddy, for lack of better term, was. How they couldn’t simply live separate lives that only came together at the kids because he still cared and so did she. She wished she didn’t care anymore but it wasn’t that easy.

“Is that what you think?” Amy hadn’t really been taking the conversation too seriously because she knew Donna and her insecurities when it came to that relationship. She had seen what they’d had though and it had seemed like something great. Something like what she had with Rory or what River had with Eleven. Something that was going to last forever because they were perfect for each other.

“Of course that’s what she thinks. She’s just Donna Noble the ginger temp who can’t do anything right in her eyes. She doesn’t see that she’s gorgeous and compassionate. She thinks all she’s good for is the moment and then she’s to be tossed aside. She also doesn’t realize that Ten is nowhere near over her and that she is in the exact same boat when it comes to him.” River finally took a sip of her tea and Donna simply looked down at the table.

Her friends knew her so well. She needn’t have shared anything River could usually just tell and Amy was always right when she guessed. However just this once River didn’t know everything and Amy didn’t guess it all because Donna knew that she wasn’t over Ten. She had decided to stop deluding herself about those feelings because it didn’t do her any good.

Admitting to her feelings only helped a small fraction though. Seeing as how now every time he came by she usually saw Rose waiting for him. It was clear that he was at least making a genuine move to get on with his life. He hadn’t stopped his entire life after their break up and she had. It was obvious when the kids came back by the stories they told her. Reluctant as they were to leave her when her babies came home they always had massive smiles like their father and plenty to talk about. It always seemed like coming after spending time with Ten was more of a habit then anything. Ben especially was always reluctant to leave his father to stay with his mother for who knew how long till the next weekend visit.

“Oh it’s safe to say he’s over me. He got his darling Rose again and that traveling fund for his research he’d been aiming for all those years in school.  The only reason he ever comes back here at all is to see Ben and Jenny. You both know that so don’t go talking about how he still loves me. As if.” Donna wasn’t fooled by anything they’d said. She knew better than to get hopeful about something that was definitely over.

“You think Rose, money to run away with, and occasional visits to the kids is enough? Out of the three of them Ten has always been the most open about his emotions. Nine has finally found what he wanted in Lynda and Eleven has River but Ten? No he had what he needed and that was you. Rose is something that should’ve ended a long time ago but you and Ten always made her a barrier in your relationship even when she wasn’t around. Of course when you two call quits she could move right in and she did. He has her now instead of you but I seriously doubt his life is anywhere near as good as it was before.” Amy didn’t soften her words at all and the effect wasn’t lost on the other two women.

“Doesn’t matter anymore. It’s all in the past and locked away because it’s better that way for everyone. This, whatever it is we have now, is keeping everyone together and keeping the tension to a minimum as much as possible.” Donna murmured and the other two finally nodded in defeat.

Nothing could change the past and they all knew it. The memories still stung and the tears that had been shed could still be felt running down their faces at times. So much had gone wrong back then and it had seemed like they had been about to all go their separate ways. Their childhood friendships had become meaningless in the face of the huge schism that had become their social circle. So many of them had reached their breaking points and snapped and their relationships had suffered.

Donna and Jack didn’t talk anymore. Amy and River pretended that Ten didn’t exist anymore. All their children watched their parents suffer in silence. The brothers, those great Doctors, had the most strained relationship out of all of them. Nine hadn’t even been in London for the last three years. Eleven and Ten only called each other occasionally according to River. Donna was right, all of that was better left in the past. Locked away so it couldn’t hurt them ever again.  It had damaged them enough as it was.

“Let’s just leave it at that. Tell me when we can get all the kids together for a day out. Melody wanted to see Jenny today but she’s out.” Amy broke the silence that had descended on them.

Donna got up and collected their empty cups of tea. Starting to wash the cups she turned to Amy.

“This Tuesday is a half day right? We can take them out then. River how’s the digging going?”

The conversation strayed to general everyday stuff and the tension that had somehow built in the kitchen dissipated. They were just friends talking about their lives and the latest mishaps at work. They were normal for a little while again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on Ben. He is a very smart and creative seven year old. Just keep that in mind. He’s also very sassy in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
Ben didn’t like Rose Tyler. He just couldn’t see the appeal in a woman who talked as if she had something in her mouth. All she ever did was try to dress Jenny up so she looked like a mini version of herself, make snide comments about his Mum, and flutter her eyes lashes at his Dad to make him do whatever she wanted. She would always try to make him like her by spending his Dad’s money on things she thought he would like. It didn’t make him like her one bit.  
  
They’d left his Mum’s house about an hour ago and were almost at the TARDIS since Rose had insisted she needed to be there because her show was going to start soon. His Dad of course agreed to drop her off before heading out to pick up the parts he needed for the TARDIS. Ben would’ve just taken Rose with them and gone to get the parts before heading to the TARDIS but then again he was a very resourceful seven year old with little regard for the blonde woman.  His Dad seemed to do just about anything for her.  
  
“Tell me Ben, how’s school going son?” his Dad asked and Ben looked up from his PSP to answer. He hadn’t been expecting a conversation between him and his Dad with  _her_  in the car.  
  
“It’s fine Dad.”  
  
“Nothing new or exciting to tell me? Come on Ben last time I saw you was five months ago. You can’t expect me to believe you.” His Dad loved to talk and Ben just couldn’t understand why. What was the need to talk when clearly the other person didn’t want to talk? He didn’t understand adults and their flawed logic.  
  
“Well I grew lima beans in wet paper towels if you find that interesting.” He muttered and his Dad started talking. Ben turned back to his game. This car ride was going to take a while.  
  
~~~  
  
They pulled up in front of the huge blue manor house and Rose got off after giving his Dad a quick deep kiss. She waved at them and his Dad waved back before pulling out of the driveway and heading back into London for the parts.  
  
“Where are we going Daddy?” Jenny asked talking for the first time since she got into the car. She had fallen asleep as soon as they pulled out of their Mum’s driveway. Ben had been so tempted to do the same but then again he wasn’t sleepy.  
  
“Into town to pick up some things for the TARDIS. I’ve been meaning to fix the fuchsia room but there’s never time and Rose doesn’t like getting her hands dirty and I can’t do it alone.” His Dad answered and Jenny simply agreed with him before telling him all about her latest adventures with her best friend Melody Pond.  
  
Of course Rose wouldn’t want to get her hands dirty. His Mum wouldn’t have minded if she was asked but then again his Mum was so much better than Rose. He wouldn’t tell his Dad that though because then it would crush his dreams of being over his Mum. Ben was very observant for a seven year old and you better know it!  
  
He was going to be stuck with Rose for a couple days. Better start planning some pranks…  
  
~~~  
  
They had been all over the city collecting random things that were now filling the boot of the shiny BMW. The random things included: a new unnecessary telescope (his Dad already owned five!), two cans of neon green paint (from this specific shop Ben otherwise it won’t work!), a Prada handbag (which he suspected was for  _her_ ), a pair of white tap dancing shoes (too big to fit his Dad), and a bunch of scrap from a junk yard.  
  
Their next and final stop was Tesco’s and Jenny looked so excited at the prospect of conning their father into buying her many sweets. Oh Jenny only looked innocent. He’d told his parents since he could remember but they still didn’t believe him.  
  
“Daddy you gotta buy me a new teddy! This Mr. Spaceman is getting lonely! He needs a Mrs. Spaceman!” Jenny insisted as she dragged their Dad by the end to the toy section once they were inside Tesco’s. Ben followed behind them with a smile. His Dad would eventually give in after protesting that Jenny had way too many bears. Which she did.  
  
“Jenny, sweetheart you have more than enough! Mr. Spaceman has lots of friends! We need chicken, banana ice cream, plain bananas, celery, and some gas masks. Maybe if we find everything we need we can go look at new teddies.” Ten said trying to lead Jenny away from the massive toy aisle where many different teddies awaited her in different sizes and colors.  
  
“But Daddy! I want a new teddy and you owe me! You haven’t come by in ages!” Jenny was starting to get loud. Oh yeah the tantrum was coming on. Ben knew all the signs. Insistent complaining, the jumping up and down, tugging on their Dad’s sleeve, and then the crying before he gave in. Ten just couldn’t watch Jenny cry.  
  
“Now Jenny you know I have specific things to get here and we only have so much time to get them. This isn’t the time for a new teddy. How about next time?” he suggested with a nervous smile while he bit his lap. Ben crossed his arms and shook his head. This was so not gonna work.  
  
“No! I want a teddy now! Now!” she was jumping now and her lip was starting to wobble as she stopped jumping when she realized her Daddy still wasn’t giving in. She threw herself at Ten and wrapped her arms around his legs as she started to cry.  
  
Their Dad started to freak out. Jenny was sobbing loudly and people were starting to stare. Ten quickly kneeled and took Jenny into his arms.  
  
“Shush…Anything you want Jenny. Anything. Please just stop crying. There’s no need to cry. Shhh….” She stopped crying right away and looked up into his eyes. Very slowly she asked.  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Anything.” Ten assured and she nodded before letting him go. This was where Ben stepped in to ask for what he wanted. Their Dad had been worked down to the point he would give in to anything.  
  
“Dad can I get a couple new games and some other stuff?” his voice was quiet and slow. Ten nodded right away and Ben went off to get his things. He and Rose were going to have so much fun.  
  
~~~  
  
“This one Daddy…oh and this one and this one.” Jenny nodded as she looked at all the teddies in their cart. There was a pretty red one with a nice blue dress (that she knew was going to be Mrs. Spaceman), a green one with glittery hearts all over (this one would be called Patrick), a purple one with white spots that was really soft. She had also gotten another Barbie for her collection and five new outfits for her current favorite Barbie doll. She moved further down the aisle and stared at the bouncy balls. Her last one had popped after she threw it in a flower bush at home. She grabbed two bouncy balls to make up for her dead one and turned to her Daddy.  
  
He still looked nervous as if she was going to start crying again. She didn’t plan to because she had all that she needed and it made her face feel all weird after she was done wiping away the tears. On second thought she could use some colors and more coloring books. Her Daddy hadn’t been around in a really long time.  
  
“Come on Daddy we need to go get colors and coloring books and maybe even some markers. Ooh and glitter!” she ran off towards another aisle and Ten simply sighed before following after the small little blonde. He really couldn’t deny his daughter a thing.  
  
~~~  
  
Ben was in the hardware aisle looking through all the different heavy duty glues. He needed a clear one at a decent price so he could get away with it without his Dad asking too many questions. He settled on the one right in front of him and moved on to the zip ties. He grabbed a pack of black ones and made his way to the dairy section.  
  
Some good smelly cheese and maybe some milk could help him. He picked up some interesting dairy items of questionable origins and made his way to finding some motor oil. With all his necessary supplies he finally found his sister and Dad in the arts and crafts section.  
  
“Daddy do you like this glitter or this one? Tell me! I need help with this important decision in my life!” Jenny was very serious as she showed their Dad. He nodded in understanding and grabbed both of the different glitters.  
  
“Well Jenny this one says it lasts longer but this one says it glows in the dark. They both sound like necessary items for your coloring. Hmm…do you like one better? I think we should just get both and find your brother so we can get the last of our things and head to the TARDIS.” Ten suggested and Jenny pursed her lips in consideration before nodding her little head. Ten dropped both glitters in the cart and turned around.  
  
“Right here Dad. Just need my games and we can go.” Ben said as he dropped his items into the cart. Ten raised his eyes brows at the items but didn’t comment.  
  
“Allonsy Jenny! Allonsy Ben!” Ten yelled with sudden energy and they all made their way into the video games section.  
  
Now that they were surrounded by electronics their Dad was more than happy to grab things. By the time they checked out they had all of Ten’s supplies, Jenny’s reassurance items, Ben’s supplies, and a bunch of pricey new electronic things that they would probably never use.  
On the way to the TARDIS Ben contemplated how he was going to use the glue. It would be the easiest of his pranks. He could pour it in her shampoo or conditioner or both. He could add a bit to her multiple different sprays, perfumes, and smelly things she called perfumes. Maybe even add a bit to her socks for maximum effect.  
  
Ehh… he had plenty of glue he could use it on everything. That sounded like a fabulous idea and with that thought in mind Ben knew his weekend had just brightened up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments! Here is the next chapter of the fic. Also I would like to remind everyone of the Not For Rose fans tag. She is majorly bitchy in this chapter. Apart from that please enjoy!

“Yes we are definitely going to the party even if Nine doesn’t like the idea of it. We are finally coming home and it’s important to acknowledge that. Will you thank the girls for me Donna?” Lynda sounded so happy and it boosted Donna’s frankly terrible mood.

Nine and Lynda had finally decided that after the three years in America they could finally come home. Their young twins were now four years old and according to Lynda always asking when they could see their aunties and uncles and cousins.

“I will and it’s good that you feel that way. We weren’t completely sure if it was the right decision to throw this party but it’ll be good for us.”  Donna said feeling her mood start to dissipate. If everything went to plan the party would be the next weekend and everyone would be attending. It was going to be very good.

“Yes it’s something we need. Especially with the kids having to settle here but they’re going to be close to the others and that’s something they need. Right, well it’s best I speak to you about this considering he was your fiancé but is Ten invited?” Lynda had gone from happy to nervous in a second and Donna rolled her eyes. Of course she still felt it was taboo to speak about the past. In a way of course it was still taboo but only when they went into detail. The small hints couldn’t hurt them that much after all.

“He is invited along with Rose but for the record that was Eleven’s idea and he insisted. More out of politeness than anything because they would find out; eventually can’t hide much from those two you know?”

“I do know. Unfortunately. I will tell Nine about them being there so he can prepare. We don’t need any more drama than what is expected.” Lynda had once again changed her tone and now it sounded calculating as if she was already planning what to do to Ten and Rose when she saw them.

“We don’t know if they will actually go after all now that Rose has Ten they hardly ever come ‘round so you might just be safe. However it is good to keep Nine informed, his temper is legendary and only matched by his brothers to be honest.” Donna was trying to placate Lynda. It was so obvious to them both but they didn’t comment on that fact and moved on from the party topic to the new living arrangements they had.

The conversation went on for a couple more minutes before Lynda disconnected saying it was late. Which if Donna was honest it must be considering they lived in California. She put the house phone back in its place and made her into the kitchen for some wine. She had the evening to herself and maybe getting a bit drunk would do her some good. She had been so tense the entire week. This weekend had done nothing so far to change that.

She popped open a new bottle of Merlot and then made her way to the telly with the wine bottle and a bowl of popcorn. Some romantic comedies could certainly improve her mood especially with alcohol to help her release the giggles and the tears. The movie she picked was The Proposal and as she watched the couple come together countlessly despite the fact they clearly couldn’t stand each other she started to remember. Later of course she would blame the wine but in this moment she knew it was a mix of the wine and the movie.

_Donna and Ten were best friends and had been from the moment they had met, well after Donna stopped slapping Ten excessively, but still. They had been friends for so long and had grown up together. They had shared playground crushes with each other. Ten always whispering about how pretty Rose was and Donna always talking about celebrities. Their friendship had always been good and more than enough for them both._

_However it seemed the older they got the more things got complicated. That was to be expected of course but suddenly it seemed like the things that they all wanted weren’t the same. The Doctors wanted to be major scientists and no one disagreed because they were geniuses. The problem was that all their future careers promised to separate them all for long extended periods of time. They were always together so the concept of separation just seemed odd._

_Apart from that there was also the matter of feelings. Amy and Rory were clearly smitten with each other and no one would argue against that but them. River and Eleven had a complicated but beautiful fairy tale romance outside of the fact Eleven also had a thing for Rose. And that brought you to the root of the problem or in this case the flower. Rose. Rose. Rose._

_All three Doctors liked her and would probably go as far as saying they loved her and it annoyed all the other girls in their group because Rose wasn’t the girl she had once been. She had gone from a nice spirited girl to a possessive obsessive jealous Doctor stealing monster as River had put it after a particularly annoying visit to the cinema as a group. She made all the Doctors want her and while at first it had been funny to watch them fall over themselves now it was just plain irritating._

_Donna was Ten’s best friend though and she knew that he was very much into Rose. Nothing was going to change that and so she did what all best friends do even if they don’t agree with their friend’s choice. She supported his affections for Rose. She helped him whenever she could so that just maybe Rose would pick him above the others and some sort of truce could fall into place._

_It didn’t really work out though because as time went on the Doctors became distant from the rest of them and suddenly it became clear to them all that this Rose problem had gone on long enough. A plan was devised and three components or people were the secret ingredient they needed for it to work. Donna, Lynda, and River were given the mission of saving the Doctors from Rose. One of them for each of the Doctors._

_Lynda seemed like the type of girl who would just go unnoticed but she was sassy and full of attitude. Nine had always liked that about her and she had quickly wrangled him in. He was out of Rose’s clutches and soon it became obvious that the one Rose really wanted to keep was Ten. River had successfully pulled Eleven out and Rose hadn’t put up too much of a fight. Donna obviously had the most difficult job because Ten and Rose had become a power dream couple._

_She had been tempted to let them stay together because it had taken so much for them to get there but she knew better. It was bad for everyone involved and that fact couldn’t be ignored. So she had spent more time with Ten and eventually it had cracked Rose. Made her throw the biggest fit of her life. Everyone had been present for it._

_“You like her don’t you?” Rose had been sitting more like sulking in a corner in the TARDIS living room where they were all gathered simply spending time together before the final exams which would keep them apart as they studied and tested._

_“She is my best friend Rosie.” Ten murmured soothingly and she shoot him a glare that made everyone think of the phrase if looks could kill. Ten would have been dead three times over._

_“Best friend? No she’s your little toy. All you do is spend time with her giggling and holding her hand. I’m your girlfriend not that…ginger thing.” Up until that point the others had disregarded what Rose had been saying. Ever since Ten and she had become a thing her complaining had skyrocketed and the others had simply learned to ignore it. Now though it was becoming increasingly difficult to._

_“Ginger thing?” Ten asked sounding absolutely shocked and she simply nodded her blonde head._

_“Yes a boyfriend stealing fake useless annoying ginger_ thing _.” A very disturbing smile had slowly crept onto the blonde’s face. The smile seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back because the next second the smile had been wiped off her face with a very strong slap courtesy Amy Pond._

_“Say that again about Donna. I dare you.” She hissed and made the move to give Rose another slap. Rory was behind Amy in a second and pulling her away._

_“Make that two fake useless annoying ginger things.” Rose said loudly and flicked her hair out of her face. Amy had left her hand imprinted on Rose’s skin but the blonde seemed to ignore the blow as she kept going. “Always spending time with people who aren’t me. You seem to have forgotten that I’m the one you love. Or did you change your mind about that because I_ won’t _let you get away from me Ten.”_

_“Rose.” Eleven said warningly but the blonde seemed to have decided that she could now say what she pleased. The fact that Donna had stayed silent up until that point was shocking but then again she was a smart young woman. She would know when she wanted to respond._

_“Oh shut up Eleven. As if you ever mattered. You have your fake curls to cuddle up with. No need for the gingers. As it is though she isn’t much better. Kissing everyone? That’s terrible for one’s reputation. She simply has no regard for you. She makes you look bad. Honestly why bother with these girls? I’m the example and they seem unable to follow it.” Every time she said ginger she twisted the word until it was nothing more than just an insult._

_“Now look here Rose Tyler, I’ve not said a word till now which is a shock considering you are talking about me first and foremost. Let me just say that coming from you, someone who is so starved for attention and who doesn’t understand how to be caring anymore, your words mean nothing to me. You’re trying to hurt me and to hurt my friends but let me tell you. It doesn’t hurt us it hurts Ten and don’t you love him? Supposedly? And just for the record Amy may have slapped you but if you say one more thing I will do worse than that. I promise you.” Donna had been bidding her time and when she finally spoke the blonde seemed to have been struck speechless._

_“You…you don’t…you don’t know anything. Anything at all. So shut up you stupid bitch!” Rose Tyler was now shaking with fury. Donna made to go over to her but Nine and Eleven seemed to appear out of nowhere one on each side of her holding her back. The elder ginger looked ready to kill but the Doctors were holding onto her tight enough that she wouldn’t be able to break free._

_“Stay out of my life. No one asked for your fucking opinion!” Rose grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the room and with one last muttered ‘stupid bitch’ the TARDIS front door had been slammed shut. The silence in the room was heavy and the Doctors holding Donna let her go. She slumped onto one of the couches in between Amy and River._

_“Ten you have to—”_

_“You know what you—”_

_Eleven and Nine started saying together and it seemed to bring the other Doctor back to the room. He turned back to look at all of them with so much disgust on his face before he simply stood up and ran out of the room. The sound of the front door slamming shut again rang throughout the room and the last remaining Doctors seemed to deflate._

_“Donna I know this is going to be hard but now more than ever he needs you. He is completely lost.” Eleven voiced into the silence and she nodded._

_He needed her now. Ten couldn’t go on like this. Rose had made it clear to him just what she wanted and Ten was about to make a big mistake. He had already run off after the blonde and that in itself would make Donna’s task more difficult but she would be damned if he gave up his true friends and family for some girl who made it clear she didn’t care what he lost._

The movie had long since ended and was back at its main menu screen when Donna resurfaced from her memory. She turned the telly off and poured herself some more wine. The only light in the house was that of the kitchen and she felt peaceful in the relative darkness. She fell back into her memories quickly. The previous memory still lingering in her mind.

_After that day Ten and Rose became more distant than ever from the group. They didn’t sit with them and Ten didn’t say a word to his brothers when he got into the car with them for the drive home. Rose smirked at the girls when Ten wasn’t looking. It also was clear judging by all the new expensive things Rose was donning that she had made Ten grovel and beg for forgiveness. She had definitely accepted but only after a shopping spree that could probably pay for a whole year of university._

_Donna had done her best to stay within Ten’s new restricted life but it was difficult. Before they had been able to spend time together just watching telly at the TARDIS or at Donna’s house but now that didn’t happen. The only way Donna could speak to Ten was by their mobiles. She would call him or text him in the hopes he would answer. It had taken weeks but finally he had responded to one of her messages._

**Donna help me.**

_Was all it said but that was enough for her. She had gotten into her mum’s car and sped off to the TARDIS. Eleven had opened the door as soon as she stepped onto the welcome mat. He had looked grim as he led her in and after twisting their way through the huge manor house they had arrived at Ten’s door. Nine was waiting for them with the same grim expression on his face._

_Donna knocked and Ten had opened his door immediately. He ignored the other two people in front of his door and let the young ginger woman in. As soon as she stepped in the door was shut in the other’s faces and locked. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the setting before sonicking the TARDIS mainframe security system so that the others couldn’t use their own sonics to get in. The screwdriver pocketed once more he pulled her into a hug._

_She clutched him to her chest and let him hold on. He was shaking and the wetness on her neck was obvious but she refrained from saying anything. She simply held him and stroked his sticky uppy hair. She surveyed his room and found that the usually controlled mess was a complete disaster. As if he had overturned everything and thrown things at his walls. Having him cry against her made it clear that he probably had spent his brooding in here inflicting his pain on his possessions. She clutched him even tighter and he returned the action. They were as pressed together as two people could be._

_He slowly calmed down and he pulled away from her slightly but didn’t actually let her go. The tears were still steadily making their way down his face but the tremors had stopped and he seemed like he wasn’t on the edge anymore. She took his hand and led him to his bed and they simply lay together._

_He spoke to her for the first time in weeks and broke the silence that had been around them like a heavy blanket of the thickest wool._

_“Thank you Donna. I needed you and you came. Thank you.”_

_“Oh, Doctor you know I’ll always come when you need me.” She looked away from the ceiling and rolled her eyes at him playfully. He smiled hesitantly and she beamed right back at him. Finally, he was starting to become more like himself._

_“I do know.” He whispered and turned onto his side so he was completely facing her. She copied him and before she could blink he was kissing her. She didn’t do anything. This was her best friend and she knew he was fragile at the moment. She pulled away at that thought. He didn’t know what he wanted and he was still reeling from Rose. Kissing her was a bad idea._

_“Don’t do that.” She muttered and turned back onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling and waited. He would either kick her out or he would stay silent. He surprised her when he sniffled._

_“I’m sorry Donna. Why did I do that? I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t even like me like that. We’re friends and I’ve just gone and fucked it up. I’m sorry.” He cried and she quickly turned back to look at him. The tears had receded when he had turned to look at her and now they were back with full force. It broke her heart to see him cry because of Rose. To see him cry because of her, Donna, tore her apart even more because he should never cry for anyone especially her._

_“It’s fine. Just you know, we’re friends. Mates. So just remember that.” Donna said feeling awkward and like an idiot by the time she finished but Ten nodded his apparent understanding. They settled back onto his bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while. The silence was comfortable and at the time Donna simply felt that was because of their friendship and nothing else._

Oh but things had changed from that moment on. She lifted up her wine glass for another drink and found it empty. After another generous refill she settled back into her memories. This was doing her some good. Giving her more closure on the past and all the feelings that had resurfaced with a vengeance when Ten had come to pick up the kids.

_After that day spent simply lying next to him and keeping him company while he worked out everything in his head things had steadily gotten better. Ten had started to slowly speak with his brothers again and he began to join the group again. Rose of course was trying to make it impossible to find a balance between her and everyone else. That was the reason that led up to the awaited break up._

_Donna, River, Lynda, and Amy had gone with Ten and hidden around the corner in silent support. He had smiled at them and then approached his girlfriend. It hadn’t gone to plan at all. The blonde had thrown an even bigger fit when he had told her that he couldn’t be with her anymore. It had gone from a private discussion in a deserted hallway at their school to a full out shouting match with an audience._

_“Rose, I—”_

_“Unless you’re planning on saying I love you shut up. I don’t want to talk about anything.” She hissed and once again he was shocked into silence. This time though he didn’t stay that way._

_“Rose. I’m not going to shut up. We…aren’t working out and I…uh…I can’t be with you anymore. I’m sorry. So sorry.” He got out with hesitation very evident in his tone. His tone had stayed fairly neutral despite the hesitation but one look at the now red blonde made it clear his words had not gone down well._

_“We aren’t working out? You can’t be with me anymore? You’re sorry? Please, as if you actually believe that. I’m the best you’ll ever have and if you let me go you’ll have nothing. Because everyone else here is exactly that. Nothing. And you know that well.”_

_“You can’t keep saying things like that! It’s not fair to everyone else and I’m tired of hearing it Rose! Don’t you see I’m trying to keep us together in any way I can? Rosie, I don’t want to lose you completely. It would kill me. Please Rosie try to understand. “He had gone from defending everyone angrily to begging Rose quietly in seconds._

_Amy and River shared a look. This was going downhill and fast. They weren’t to intervene though._

_“Everyone? No Ten! This isn’t about everyone. This is about you and me and that stupid ginger bitch who you refuse to give up! You can’t have us both and that’s the truth! I refuse to compete with her when I’m clearly better. It’s ridiculous that you think for one second you can Rosie me into letting you keep her. No, I won’t have that.” Rose was yelling now and attracting attention fast._

_Donna and Lynda quickly cracked open a book and pretended to be reviewing from it while River and Amy talked about something or other. It looked for all the world as if they had been doing that the entire time and once a bit of a crowd had formed around the angry blonde and the trembling brunette they made their way over. Finding good spots to watch for any danger signs they let it play out._

_Rose Tyler vs. the Tenth Doctor._

_“Stop insulting Donna! Keep her out of this Rose Tyler! She has nothing to do with the fact you’re a possessive little girl. I should’ve seen it before.”_

_“Oh, Donna! Ha! Shes a joke and clearly you are too.  I am no little girl and she isn’t guiltless. You think she is the perfect angel who doesn’t do anything wrong? Well I’m sorry to point it out but she’s a whore. Don’t you hear what people say? Oh want an easy night? Call Donna Noble at—”_

_“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”_

_“Shes always ready and wet.” Rose smirked and the crowd surrounding them laughed loudly. Donna blushed as bright as her hair and looked down. It was true that people said that about her but she usually ignored it. Her friends knew who she was and they knew about the two bastards that had started spreading rumors about her because she had been having a bad time and had slept with them on the first date._

_“Look here. Donna Noble is twice the woman you could ever hope to be. Honestly Rose I thought I knew you. Clearly I was wrong. I was in love with a girl who didn’t exist. You’re vile.” Ten had hit his breaking point and was yelling right back at her. The people watching didn’t matter , all that mattered was that she knew she had gone way too far this time. It was more than he could forgive._

_“When  have you ever been right? Never because you don’t know how to keep anyone but ginger whores and a bunch of idiots.” Rose was now taunting him. Moving in for the kill if Donna was honest. She was hurting Ten in such a way that by the time she was done he would be a wreck._

_“Well if I’ve never been right before. Let me start now, Rose Tyler we’re over. You are not my girlfriend anymore and let’s make it clear that I broke up with you. So spread that ‘round everyone. Make sure everyone knows about how I started being right by breaking up with Rose.” Ten glared at the blonde who looked utterly offended before breaking through the crowd and rushing off._

_Donna and the girls broke free from the crowd and made their way to the end of the hallway and couldn’t see the Doctor anywhere. They looked around one more time before giving up and making their way to the library which they had made their temporary base. The other two Doctors were waiting along with Rory._

_“So what happened?” Rory asked and the girls shared a look before River answered._

_“Ten and Rose aren’t Ten and Rose anymore.” She said and the others smiled._

_“That’s a good thing. Finally.” Eleven murmured but then Lynda picked up where River had left off._

_“He’s gone. That’s the problem.” She answered and the happy smiles that had started to adorn all the young men’s faces disappeared._

_“What?”_

_“He ran off after making it official.” Donna murmured and threw herself down on one of the chairs around the table they had picked for base. She felt so useless. Her only job was to help Ten with his break up and she hadn’t even been able to do that._

_Her pocket vibrated and she looked down at it before making sure the others were too busy talking to notice her. She pulled her phone and read the text from Ten._

**Donna I couldn’t face our friends yet. I just need some time. I’m in the physics labs please** **come. –Ten**

_Donna locked her screen and slipped her phone back in her pocket. Looking up to see that none of them had noticed she got up and stretched._

_“I’m off then. I’ll search for him and bring him back to the TARDIS alright?” she said and after the others had nodded she had dashed out of the library. Immediately making her way to the physics labs she found him curled in a corner. Shuddering and sobbing quietly. In that moment she vowed that Rose Tyler would never hurt Ten again. She would do everything in her power to make sure he was safe from the blonde._

_“Donna. Please. Please.” His voice sounded so completely and utterly broken._

Donna came out of the memory breathing hard and tears streaming down her face. It was hard not to sob but somehow she managed it. Remembering had been good for her and now she was reaching the crux of her problem. That was good right? Finally she was admitting to herself what hurt the most and that was clearly all of her memories of Ten. They were all pain tinged.

She wiped her face and finished off her glass of wine before standing up and absentmindedly shuting off the film still playing. Once that was done she made her way up to her room and collapsed on the too big bed. Ignoring the empty space to her left she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Maybe for once she would get a break and get some sleep without painful memories considering she had willingly let herself relive them.


End file.
